


Finding Love at Walmart--In the underwear aisle?

by bethylloverforever



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bikini briefs for men!, Confident and Amused Daryl, Dont tag when tired, Embarrassed Rick, Fluff and (hopefully) humor, How did I not know that?, I didn't know that was a thing, M/M, Or your tags get to be really silly, Rickyl Writers' Group, Tags to be added as needed, Too many types of boxer-briefs!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethylloverforever/pseuds/bethylloverforever
Summary: Rick is on the search for underwear while shopping at Walmart with his children, but finds something (or someone) else instead. Hey--it's Walmart! You can find anything there, right?





	Finding Love at Walmart--In the underwear aisle?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and I think I found my muse again! I never meant to take such a long break from writing, but the last eight months (yikes! has it really been that long since I posted anything???) have been a struggle for me. I am working at Walmart now, and struggle physically every day to do my job--which leaves me worn out and in pain almost all the time. Then I got sick twice. Add being a single mom to a special needs daughter, and aging parents to the mix and I lost interest in writing.
> 
> Then when I felt better and wanted to write I couldn't get anything down on paper. All day long at work I could compose the next chapter in one of my WIPs, or work on a plot bunny, but as soon as I was home and sitting in front of the computer, it was gone. My muse freakin' left and moved to Siberia or somewhere like that. Well, she's kind of back now, so hopefully I'll be able to get some chapters out on my three WIPs sometime this year.

To say Rick was frustrated was an understatement. Here he was in the middle of the men's underwear aisle with a fussy toddler in his shopping cart and an angsty teenager with attitude God knows where in Walmart trying to find boxers for himself. This was not the way Rick had planned to spend his Saturday with his children.

But Lori had insisted he take Carl shopping for school clothes, and while he was at it, he should also shop for clothes for Judith. To Lori, that meant he should also take the toddler with him and Carl. “They’re your children too, you know. You can share some of the responsibilities” Lori had said to him when he asked her to keep Judith while he and Carl went shopping. “I’m the one that takes them to all their appointments, shops for their clothes, takes Carl to all his sport practices. You spend two days with them every other weekend, and write a check for support once a week, but expect me to do all the rest.” On and on she went until Rick just gave in and took both kids with him. He wanted to point out to her that she wouldn’t have to do all this by herself if she had stayed in their little town instead of moving an hour away to Atlanta after their divorce; remind her she knew what she was getting into by marrying a sheriff’s deputy; that if she hadn’t cheated on him with some random stranger she met online, then they would still be married and he would be around to share in the parenting responsibilities.

He had always realized Lori took care of a lot when they were together and didn’t think he took her for granted. He thought he had told her over the years how much he appreciated all she did for him and for the children. He also thought he tried to do his share of housework, and made sure the yard work was done on his days off. But his job took a lot of his time away from his family. He worked every other weekend and holidays, and though he had been on day shift for the last 10 years or so, he still had to work at least one mid, evening, and night shift a month. He knew being a stay at home mom was not an easy job. He never meant to make Lori feel like he took her for granted, and now that he had to buy his own underwear for the first time since he was a freshman in college, he realized he did take her for granted. Well, at least on this one thing.

The clothes shopping for the children was finished. Now all he needed to do was get a package of boxers for himself and they could leave. If it was only that simple.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was originally going to make this a one-shot, but I got so excited that I actually wrote something, I didn't want to wait until this was all finished. I wrote this little bit I'm posting in like no time a couple days ago and have been working on the rest of it tonight. It's probably going to be something like two or three chapters at the most.


End file.
